1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ejector, and in particular to an ejector useful for injecting CO.sub.2 into alkaline solutions for neutralizing those alkaline solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbon dioxide is being used as a neutralizer of aqueous alkaline solutions in lieu of strong acids.
Known processes which employ CO.sub.2 show low efficiency rates of from 20 to 50% because the mixing of the gas and the aqueous solution, and consequently the reaction of the gas with the alkaline element, do not take place rapidly and are physically difficult because of the difficulties in forming a liquid-gas mixture.
This is all the more difficult as pH values become higher thereby requiring a greater flow of CO.sub.2.
In addition there is a natural tendency for CO.sub.2 bubbles to enter and exit a liquid such as water without a reaction having occurred.
On the other hand, the greater the size of a CO.sub.2 bubble, the more difficult its reaction with water will be.
Conventional ejectors, which are devices used with the object of promoting the mixture of CO.sub.2 and water, are built around Herschel type Venturi tubes which are designed almost exclusively for measuring the flow of fluids in closed ducts.
These Venturi tubes consist basically of four main sections, namely: a cylindrical entrance section, a converging section, a reduced diameter (bottleneck) cylindrical section and an exit diverging section.
FIG. 1 shows this known type of Venturi in detail.